From Martensen (as remembered by Alexi
From Martensen (as remembered by Alexi) HISTORY: Origin of time: Major arcana of ‘The Star’ all magic comes from the stars, they believe the only way to get to the Agartha is to return to the stars. ' '''The way the world works (theory). There is a current of energy travels through space, on occasion this cosmic energy bounces off the sun and prisms into sun energy, this energy bounces of different planets or moons and turns into other energy, water from Mercury, moon from Moon, fire from Mars, earth from Venus and air from Jupiter. This creates all the fields. Current of cosmic energy also brings seeds that fall to earth, and if seeds fall into a nexus, they bloom into Kaims. (In time no dark moon no orichalcum). Sentience would be born from these seeds, nephilims. Raw elements roaming the earth having fun. (Like titans). ' On earth there was a race of creatures called reptiles (dinos). Some were just animals, but others were very clever, extremely powerful moon magicians. One of them felt the Kaims were very strong, he decided to create another element that was as strong as the moon (so they didn't have to share with the Kaims) they created the Black Moon - created a physical black moon above the planet. Super powerful, and contaminated everything. Started the Elemental War - killed all the reptiles. Moon crashed to earth and shards fell. Some say that some reptiles are not gone, good at creating Kingdoms. ' 'Kaims decided to learn more, the pooled themselves and created Drakaons. - another War for the Kaims to kill the Drakaons. ''' Black moon contaminates the moon first, so a lot of Kaims thought moon Kaims were evil, another War. ' '''Humans were there, monkeys. Had sun magic in them. Confusing as they are the only ones who can use the Sun magic. These monkeys started dreaming and creating Akashas. Needed to be studied. '' 10000 years ago Kaims created the city of Atlantis - invited humans into city to study. They performed experiments on humans (humans like bacteria in a lab). One Kaim did not like this, thought instead of using humans of enlightening them. '' Promethius - he taught the humans about Kaim and how they are just creatures and just mortals. (Everyone hates Promethius). A group of Kaim that would teach humans. ' A massive ball of Orichalcum crashed to Earth and disturbed the magical fields. It disloves magic or makes it weak. Magic looses its integrity. The Kaims struggled. Humans found that they could make blades with Orichalcum which would kill Kaim. ' ' Human - The Mists: minor Arcana of the Sword (made from Orichalcum). Started hunting Kaim. ' Atlantis colapsed and the Kaim fled, poisoned by Black moon and hunted by humans. ' One Kaim decided to embrace the black moon, she became a Selenim. Ethereal Selenim. Lilith. When embracing black moon, orichalcum was not a problem. Made blades with fragments of black moon and convinced other Kaim to join her, so they could fight. They sacrificed their pentacle to become Selenim. ' The great hunt. Humans were hunting Kaim. Then the Selenim hunting the Humans. Ethereal Selenims saved the Kaim. ' Kaim thought that Selenims were a great waste - loosing their pentical. Kaim found out that they could move into humans to survive and became Nephilims. They were in shock. Amnesia, PTSD, lost a lot. ' Beginning of human culture. Nephilims spread all over the world. Intergrated with different cultures of men. Mostly as gods. ' Egyptians - a truce between Mists and Nephilim. Each Pharaoh would be a Nephilim. All others in stasis - but when Pharaohs died the Mists didn't put them back in stasis they mummified them. ''' '''From there the Templars were born - more about physical violence. ''' Selenims of the time gravitated towards Central America. ' Theory - Acording to the most power Nephilim who is head of Justice. When they found Prometheus they nailed to Orichalcum. ' Mists believe they still need to save Prometheus. ' Central America - no Nephelim allowed and very very powerful Selenims live there. Extremely strong concentration. Central American Selenim were destroyed as part of the Spanish Conquerers. Some still live but mostly weak now. ' Babylon - With Lilith, huge concentration of Selenim there too. Trying to work with Nephilim but got betrayed again. ' Another history point: Achinaton - The Pharaoh created the major Arcana. He reshaped the political structure of the times. ' Questions: Selenim is one branch of the Arcana - does Selenim have their own version? There is an Arcana for Selenims - Unammed 13th Arcana. (Death/Rebirth). Lilith was the head of this Arcana, still a cult of Lilith. Collapsed fairly recently. Group called 666 - aggressive Selenims, force convert Nephilims. Lilith has disapeared for the last few hundred years. New leaders stole the blade from her - they don’t believe they stole it, they think she gave it to them. ' Each arcana leader was given a card, a metal blade, that has incredible power, that if used correctly can be used to reach agartha. ' Does he know my grandfather? No. ' ' Anti-Terre. Place of nightmares, go to haunted places, scared etc. There are bound to be antiter there. Listen to pavan. ' Kingdom - Animorphosis 3rd circle. ' Obsidian - black moon in physical form (glass) Oricalcum is a metal ' ' Parousia - Selenim version of the Argatha. Some believe that the paths are parallel. Some believe that the paths are in opposite directions each thinking that their way is right. ' ' -------------------- ' Walking around in the city and a beautiful statue of Joan of Arc on horse, dramatic and sad. Can feel from there is black moon rippling away. ' His thing is Necromancy. Is a slow art. Something you have to think about, need a corpse''' ' '''Spiritism - between me and the dead. No one else Clairvoyance - letting the dead effect the world Animation - Ability to control the dead. Bringing back from the dead temporarily. ' Head to cemetery. Peaceful. ' Most large graveyards will have an owner. ' ------------------ ' ' If getting a message from dead, can be good to quench- good emotions. ' ' ---------- ' ' Omphalos - The sacred umbilicus. Was in centre of a forest called Carnut. We think is near Orleans. Centre of network of lay lines. Was support for a lot of acashas. Many layered. In time of Druids - Nephelims made a pact with humans - To help control the centre of power. Two groups of nephelims, one on the ground investigating. Some that were travelling the achashas and exploring and studying. Each year the plexus would come. Romans arrived, squashed this culture. Druids go underground. One got contaminated and went insane and burned Saint Croix cathedral - network of acahsa colapsed. Nephelims stuck in acasha. Lost travellers of Gernambin are looking for these nephelims. Trying to re-activate the acasha through the shows. ' ' Recently the leak of black moon. ' ' Omphalos is the remanantes of a plexus/nexus. Can return into nexus/plexus